Action League Now!
"It proved to be really popular ''''All That, but we decided that it needed to be on its own stage so we made it the anchor of KaBlam!." -Robert Mittenthal, co-creator of KaBlam! ''("Not Just Cartoons: Nicktoons!") 'Action League Now! 'is a live action/stop-motion show created by Robert Mittenthal, Albie Hecht and Will McRobb that first appeared on ''All That, and then KaBlam!. It was filmed in "Chuckimation", in which the characters/props are moved by unseen hands (wiggled around to simulate talking) or thrown from off-camera ("chucked"). The show featured a group of superheroes, played by custom-made action figures, who fight crime in suburbia, despite being total idiots. It became a spin-off series following KaBlam!'s cancellation in 2000 featuring old episodes that aired on KaBlam!, as well as short segments in between episodes (such as "Action IQ," a trivia game and "Ask The League" where kids asked their questions to the Action League). Action League Now! was the only short on KaBlam! to air on every episode, except for the specials ("Life with Loopy Birthday Gala-Bration" and The Henry and June Show). Characters Included * The Flesh - Member of the Action League. A muscular bodybuilder who never wears clothes, has blond hair, and is dimwitted. He has the ability to pick up things that are multiples times his size. The Flesh is usually seen interfering with the Action League's progress to save the day, however at times he is a big help. * Thundergirl - Member of the Action League. The only female member that has the ability to fly. Meltman is usually seen having a crush on her, but Thundergirl doesn't appreciate it and would sometimes slap him. Thundergirl thinks to be far superior than the rest of the team. A running gag consists of her using "super strength" only to later find out she doesn't have any. * Stinky Diver - Member of the Action League. He is a mustached diver who is usually seen in or around toilets. He speaks with an Australian accent. In the episode "Mad Dogs and Englishmen", it's told that Stinky Diver became cold when his mom ratted him out to his enemy during the Gulf War for money. As his name implies, Stinky is notable for giving out a bad odor, but the League grew used to it over time. * Meltman - The smallest and weakest member of the Action League. Meltman has a crush on Thundergirl, who in return does not show any feelings. Since Meltman's only ability is to melt, the Action League uses him as their personal servant when they need something. Because of this, Meltman tries to find ways for the League to appreciate him, which they do when he rescues them from danger. * The Chief - He is a short-tempered head who frequently yells at the Action League for mistakes and unintended backtalk. His two catchphrases are "Blast it!" and "You morons!" * The Mayor - He has a hatred for the Action League and is the show's main antagonist. * Bill the Lab Guy - A scientist who occasionally makes failed experiments. His catchphrase is "There's nothing I can do," however he usually does find something that he can do to help the Action League. * Justice - He is the Chief's beloved Golden Retriever and best friend. Justice would usually warn the League about impending danger that they were completely unaware of. His only starring role was in the episode "Dog Day Afterschool" where he was trapped on a rocket that blasted off towards space. * Hodge Podge - Minor antagonist. The Action League's former accountant who was involved in a blender accident during tax time. He was then repaired by Bill the Lab Guy who made him into a jumbled configuration, or a "hodge-podge." * Quarkey - Bill the Lab Guy's daughter who occasionally gets into situations that the Action League have to rescue her from. * Big Baby - Minor antagonist. He appears in the episodes, "Rock-A-Big Baby" and "Big Baby." He is a giant baby doll whose only article of clothing is a white diaper. Episodes Short Films Trivia * Every staged explosion on the set of Action League Now! had a fire marshal and a licensed pyrotechnician (fireworks expert) present. * The average Action League Now! episode took five days to film. * The show was mostly filmed at Action League Now! ''writer/producer/director Tim Hill's house in Los Angeles, where his yard, kitchen, living room and patio were used as filming locations. * Most of the characters were voiced by radio personalities (at the time) from 102.5 WDVE in Pittsburgh. * On "Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend" in November 2007, which showed the 100 Greatest Nicktoons Episodes voted on by viewers on Nick.com, its short on the ''KaBlam! episode "Your Real Best Friend" was ranked #30. *The series is a parody of the Justice League. *The team are also a parody of the Doom Patrol. Category:KaBlam! Shorts Category:Action League Now! Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4